


Oasis

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A sober Janeway reads a personal log she entered while drunk. It`s amazing that it is almost coherent... Suffice it to say that reading it causes her to blush from head to toe.





	Oasis

Lush golden grass all around my hands  
My fingers like to linger  
And draw circles on the rock  
I was drunk  
But i recall everything  
When I sneaked  
Into the cave  
I`ve been thinking about my visit to the oasis all day  
The owner agreed to see me  
Hoping for a wise discussion  
I explained that it was a practical session  
I said without hesitation.

The silent one agreed to this  
I could hear the silent one`s thoughts  
When i peeled off the peelings  
I knew my boredom  
Was over.

 

The golden mountains with their dusky twin peaks  
Stood majestically  
On a valley of golden sand  
I am in the desert  
The only oasis lies here  
Between two palm trees  
Reaching the fountain was not easy  
I thought it would be breezy  
The door was narrow  
Almost like an entrance to a burrow  
My skills are needed  
I have to bend the trees  
To clear the way.

I start off by removing the top soil  
With that task accomplished  
I have to move along  
So i start digging  
Between the valleys  
Not easy, i should add  
I can deal with the grass tufts  
I must get to the water  
Finally i reach it  
The oasis!

 

I feast upon the endless stream  
Of refreshing water  
It is lonely at the top  
But i came out on top  
Thanks to my golden beauty  
Who sustains me.


End file.
